Double Trouble
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: Reid and Garcia decide to help solve some cases on their own. Warning: will contain spanking
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble

Criminal Minds is property of CBS, all characters are theirs alone.

This is ny first attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfic, so reviews are appreciated.

Warning: This may contain spanking

Sometimes it is the quiet ones that can get in the most trouble and sometimes it is the loudest, but what happens when you have one of each type join together. Sounds like trouble with a capitol T. That is what you get when take Dr. Spencer Reid, youngest member of the elite FBI BAU and Penelope Garcia, computer genius to the aforementioned team. These two are usually the heroes in the shadows, they tend not to be the flashy ones doing the shooting and arresting, they use their minds as their sharpest weapon. But sometimes, being behind the scenes for too long can make one lose perspective on the actual dangers of their work.

Spencer Reid was tired of being handled by his co-workers, granted he had had some rough episodes in the past, but he was as capable of a field agent as the others. It seemed to him that when Hotch was dividing up duties, he was more than likely sent to the morgue to start working on victimology. He was not given the choices of going into the field or interviewing witnesses, he was always told what to do. This was getting old fast, and the one person he felt comfortable talking to about this was one of his closest friends, Penelope Garcia. She knew about his fears of becoming like his mom, she knew more of Reid's secrets that any other member here. Maybe she could give a better perspective of this problem.

"Hey, Garcia, are you in here?" Spencer asked as he pushed the door open into her office.

"Yeah Reid, what can the Oracle of all knowing do to help her junior g-man." Garcia teased. One of the reasons they could easily joke with each other was this team was more than a team of co-workers they were a family.

"Well, I have a subjective question for you. Do you ever feel like the others try to protect us by putting us out of harm's way? I mean, like sometime I feel like I could do more in the field, but they always rush to send me to the station or to the morgue."

"Well, Reid, I tend to like staying right here behind the safety of my keyboards. This is where I can control what goes on, but yeah, I do get the overprotective routine quite frequently." Garcia agreed.

"Well, I have a plan, I mean, I know you are always volunteering your time to help others what if you and I combine our minds and try to help some of the cases that we cannot get to as a team. I mean have you ever looked at all the stacks on JJ's desk. These are the ones that she knows that we can't get to, but what if we just took one, looked it over and see if there was anything we could do" Reid had turned to make sure no one was near the door, working with profiler made keeping secrets terribly hard.

"You know what oh great one, that is a fantastic idea, but we HAVE to keep this on the down low. I mean can you imagine what would happen if we got caught, plus how will we get a look at these cases, you know there are cameras in each office." Garcia thought out loud.

"Well, I do believe that one savvy technical analyst should be able to distract the cameras for a couple of minutes, am I correct?'

"Why yes you are. Ok, let's set this up. Here is how it goes down. First we wait until the gang has left, then I will rearrange the camera for 5 minutes while you go into JJ's office and find us our first case. You bring the case to my house and we will discuss it over supper. Remember no one needs to know anything, so act as normal as possible genius."

"When have I ever been normal Garcia, if I act normal then they will know something is up"

"OK, cupcake, just keep on acting like a life like droid." Garcia quipped as Reid left the office. 'Maybe just maybe this could work', Garcia thought to herself.

All went according to plan, except Garcia forgot just how nosy Derek Morgan could be.

"Hey, Baby girl, got plans for tonight?" Morgan asked as he leaned into her office.

"Well, actually I do, I am going to help some people get over some recent losses in their life." Garcia tried to cover her nervousness by not telling a complete lie, just a partial one.

"Oh, Ok, then see ya tomorrow hot stuff." Morgan answered and turned to go down the stairs and out the door. As soon as all was clear, Reid poked his head in the doorway and asked " Are we ready?"

"Yes, we are ready for camera readjustment in 15 seconds, that will give you time to get into JJ's office, then you have 5 minutes to pull us a few cases to start on, just make sure they are not noticeable when they are removed. Then meet me in the garage and follow me back to my place" Garcia instructed Reid.

"I know, I know, I am not a gawky teenager, I am a FBI agent, so relax. There should be no way of tracking any of this indiscretion. So just get it ready and lets roll."

After successfully removing 3 files, Reid met Garcia back at her house. "Ok, here we go , first case missing twins in Atlanta….." After sifting through what evidence they had, Reid's phenomenal ability to read 20,000 words in no time and Garcia's swift keystrokes they had a huge break." We got it Garcia, look at this, but how do we get this info to the LEO's without letting them know where the info came from."

They had not planned this part out, so they had to brainstorm. "I got it!" Garcia exclaimed. "We just can send a general email out to their tip line. I can send it through so many routers that no one, barring me, could back trace us."

"You sure this can work?" Reid questioned.

"Do you doubt my all mighty powers of the internet?"

"Nope, if anyone can do this it is you P."

It was later than they had expected when they finished the first case. "Reid, why don't you just crash on my couch tonight. It is so late and I would just feel better knowing that you were not out on the roads this late with as little sleep as we have had."

"I agree, I am awful tired so maybe just for once I can." Reid said as he stretched out his arms and grabbed his go bag and headed for the bathroom. "I will just change for bed and then it is good night."

Derek was never one to jump to conclusions, but when something doesn't seem right then usually something is not right. So when Garcia first lied about counseling other last night, he had drove by her apartment and saw the lights on, then her and Spencer come in at the same time both looking a little suspicious, he knew something was up. Now he just needed to figure out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble

Criminal Minds is property of CBS, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, THIS IS MY FIRST CRIMINAL MINDS STORY

"Good morning, baby girl!" Morgan announced as he came up from behind Garcia, trying to catch her off guard.

"Uh, I will show you a good morning," Penelope rebutted, trying to cover her nervousness. 'Damn, working with the best profilers makes it really difficult to lie.' Pen thought to herself. She just put on a huge smile and walked off to her office.' Just breathe and walk, P, breathe and walk, ' Pen muttered to herself.

Although Garcia thought she had pulled the wool over Morgan's eyes, her unconscious movements only increased his suspicion that something was up. Maybe it was time to take this up to the next level. Making his way up the steps, he knocked on Hotch's door,"Hey Hotch, you got a minute man."

"Yeah sure, what do you need Morgan?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you had noticed Reid acting strange or anything out of his normal?"

"No, actually I have not seen much of our resident genius, why do you ask?" Hotch was interested in why Morgan had this kind of question.

"Well, call it a gut feeling or hunch, but I feel like there is something going on between Garcia and Reid, and no not in a dating way, but in a sneaky sort of way. I caught Penelope in a lie, and then they both walk in at the same time today and exchange a weird glance. I just know something is up, but what I do not know."

"Morgan, I will talk to Reid and see if I can get anything from him. As soon as I have I will call you." Hotch was now starting to wonder just what this duo was up to and just how involved they were.

Hotch stepped out of his office and saw Reid sitting at his desk. " Reid, can you come into my office for a minute please?" Hotch watched with curiosity as Reids eyes flicked up to Garcia's office. 'Yep, there is something going on ,' Hotch thought to himself.

"You need something Hotch?" Reid asked as he stuck his head in the door.

"Yeah, have you noticed anything strange about Garcia lately, Morgan is concerned something is going on and you know how Penelope can let her heart get her in trouble. Just want to make sure we have no more situations like Battle again."

"Oh, no Hotch, um, Garcia seems normal, or as normal as she can be to me." Reid answered. But unknowingly he had started rocking back and forth on his feet, a nervous tick he had that he could never cover.

"Reid, you would not lie to me would you? You know how I feel about lying and that only gets you into trouble. I would hate to have to remind you about your little discussions Gideon had with you when you did something that was dangerous or wrong would I?" Hotch spoke with clear authority, making sure Reid remembered how he was reprimanded the last time he got caught in a dangerous lie. The look on Reid's face let Hotch know that he was remembering right now.

"_**Spencer Reid, my office, NOW!**__" Jason Gideon yelled down into the bullpen, his paternal feelings were at the spewing point. Spencer had just came in from a case with Morgan and from Gideon's reaction, he knew that Morgan must have let him in on the problem. _

"_Thanks again MORGAN." Spencer hissed as he walked by Morgan and headed up the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs he turned and made sure Morgan saw Reid's disappointment that Morgan had told on him._

"_Sorry bro, not going to let you get hurt, even when you think you know better." Morgan said with an air of confidence that he had done the right thing._

_Reid's answer was to coldly turn his shoulder and enter Gideon's office. But, his sense of bravado was short lived as he entered Gideon's office." Yeah, Gideon did you need to see me?"_

"_Need to see you? No, what I need to do is to knock some sense into you but, first things first, I want to explain what in the hell was going through your mind when you lied to Morgan and Hotch to send them to the wrong location so you could confront the unsub all by yourself. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Well, let me tell you right now, I will NOT TOLERATE this type of actions" Gideon was yelling at Reid now._

"_OK, OK I get it Gideon , you are upset, but let me…"_

"_Upset, you think I am upset, Reid I am furious. You could have been killed'_

"_I know that, but at the time it seemed like a good thing." Reid countered, his own ire starting to rise. How dare they feel like he could not take care of himself, how dare they treat him like a teenager," and by the way, I made a decision and I went with it so deal with it."_

"_Deal with, oh I am going to deal with it right now. Spencer, I know that you did not have repercussions from choices in your youth, but you do now. You purposefully lied to us, and then you put yourself in harms way and when we are done you will never do this again. So go grab you go bag and meet me at my car." Gideon hated the thought of having to spank Reid, but he knew Reid looked up to him as a father figure so it was time Gideon started treating Reid more like a son. _

"_Wh-wh-what?" Reid asked with a hitch in his voice. He could tell by Gideon's face that he was not in the joking mood and that whatever he was getting ready to do he was not going to change his mind. _

"_No room for discussion, go! NOW!"_

_Reid had never seen Gideon so upset, so he did not hesitate. He stopped by his desk, looked over at Morgan and said'"I hope you are happy now, tattletale."_

"_Nope, never am when I see my lil' brother do something deceitful and dangerous. See ya tomorrow Reid." Morgan looked him straight into the eyes as he spoke, hoping Reid saw just how upset and scared he had been for Reid._

_The ride to Gideon's house was short and quiet. "Get in the house, go upstairs, put your stuff in the spare room, I will be there in a minute."_

"_What? You can't tell me what to do ." Reid was starting to get nervous and when he did he became belligerent._

"_NOW! Do not push me Spencer." Gideon yelled as Reid ascended the stairs, stomping all the way. "Also, cut out the temper tantrum, not going to change my mind."_

_Spencer sat on the bed thinking about his actions and now the consequences, no one had really cared before, and now he was uncertain he liked having people to care. _

_KNOCK, KNOCK! _

"_Can I come in ?" Gideon asked."_

"_Yes, come in, would it matter if I said no?"_

"_Nope, probably not."_

_Gideon sat down beside Spencer and turned to look at him eye to eye. "Reid, I will not tolerate you putting yourself in unnecessary danger and I will not tolerate you lying to us. We are a family and we take care of each other, but we can't if you lie to us. So since you acted like a child, I am treating you like a child." Reid never knew what was happening until he was face down over Gideon's knees and felt the first swat._

_SWAT! "OWWW! Gideon, what are you doing, you can do this,stop, OWW! Gideon I am not a child OWWW! That hurts."_

_SWAT! " Well, son this is supposed to hurt, this is to remind you that you do not lie, SWAT! Or put yourself in danger, SWAT! Do you understand me."_

_SWAT!SWAT!SWAT! " Yes, Yes I understand you, pleeease Gideon no more," Reid pleaded as his backside was on fire now, he never thought Gideon had this much strength in him. But then instead of stopping, Gideon lifted right knee and lowered his left knee making Reid's sit spot a prime target._

_SWAT!SWAT! "You will not lie to any us again understood." _

"_Un-Unhuh"_

_SWAT! SWAT! "You will not put yourself in unnecessary danger, is that understood?"_

"_YES, Please it hurts , I will not be able to sit down."_

"_OK, then if you are clear on this then we are done, do not ever make me have to do this again, do you understand me? But, if I hear of anymore lies or deception, I will not hesitate to do this again." Gideon now had righted Spencer and was letting him cry._

"Oh no, clear on that Hotch. No need to rehash old times." Spencer answered Hotch, hoping against hope that they would never get caught. 'Oh, Garcia, I hope you are good, because I have a feeling that you and I are about to be up the creek and you know who will bring the paddles' Spencer thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Double Trouble

Criminal Minds is property of CBS, all characters are theirs alone.

Warning: This may contain spanking

Thanks for all the reviews.

As soon as Reid was back at his desk, he pulled out his cell and sent a quick text to Garcia. "Need to c u now, meet me 4 early lunch." Garcia quickly texted back "K"

Trying to be sneaky when you work with a bunch of profilers is never easy, so trying to sneak out for an early lunch always raised suspicions, especially when you were meeting a coworker.

"Going somewhere, Baby girl." Morgan had never knocked before so he did not now, and as he turned to enter the door he saw Garcia, pack up her oversize purse and pull out her keys. Not expecting company, Garcia jumped and hit the chair." Good Lord Morgan, give a girl a heart attack now. Do not sneak up on me like that."

"Did not know I was sneaking. What's the occasion, you normally eat lunch here, got a hot date?" Morgan could tell she was trying to hide something from him and that irked him. "Whatcha hiding from me Garcia, and do not tell me it is nothing. I can read you like a book, I know you are hiding something, so go ahead and spill it. Do not lie to me either. I am serious here." Morgan's voice had dropped and now had an underlying tone of authority in it.

"I don't know what you mean, hiding something, I am just going to meet Reid to help him pick out something to impress a girl. He needed some help that is all and by the way who gave you the right to get all up in my business. I am an adult here so I can do as I please, I do not answer to you Derek Morgan, so just butt out and let the oracle of all knowing help Reid get the girl." Garcia said as she was walking past Morgan.

Morgan's hand shot out and grasp Garcia by the shoulder, turning her to face him. He leaned into her and spoke so only she could hear. " Penelope, do not lie to me. I find out you are putting yourself in danger again, I will follow through on my previous threats. _Do not make me spank you baby girl._" He said it in a whisper, but one look in his eyes and she knew he was serious.

"In your dreams, hot stuff." Garcia responded with a false sense of bravado. She turned and sauntered down the stairs and met Reid in the elevator. "Oh my God, there is nothing I hate more than being bossed around. Just who do they think they ! Reid, meet at my house tonight, I feel like we can break another case wide open."

"Uh, Garcia,I do not know about you, but I prefer my ass in one piece. We have got to be soo careful now. Hotch and Morgan are suspicious and as much as you hate profilers, they are two of the best, so we have to be extremely careful." Reid spoke as the elevator opened to the lobby.

"Listen, I just lied and told Morgan that I was helping you pick out a gift for a girl that you like, we just need to make sure that our stories are the same that is all. We are doing something good here and I for one am not going to let two overprotective men dictate what I do. Come on Reid, you know you hate being treated like the baby, you know they all think they have to watch out for us, like we could not do this ourselves."

"Yeah, you are correct in that observation, I do get awful tired of being told what to do, where to go and how to do things, I am a genius, I can take care of myself. I have not had to answer to anyone since I was 9 years old and I am not going to start now. So, ok, your on for tonight, see ya around 8. PS tell them we picked out some nice flowers and perfume. That should ease them up for now." Reid and Garcia were now outside the front doors of the FBI building. "Might as well grab something while we are out and then head back"

"Sounds like a plan to me Spencer Reid." Garcia agreed as they walked arm in arm down the street towards the deli.

At 8pm on the dot, Spencer Reid rang the doorbell at Garcia's apartment." Come in my junior g-man. Let's get started."

They sat in the floor, papers concerning the current case surrounding them, trying to piece the puzzle together. "I just know if I could just see the location, then I can catch something. These pictures here are different, but I just can not put my finger on the differences. Hey , Garcia, this case is just over the next county, feel like a field trip." Spencer asked.

"Sweetie, if it brings us one step closer to catching this bastard then, yeah I am feeling like a field trip. How about now? Most people are in bed, and we can go look, gather some fresh perspective and then put this baby to bed. One more bad guy in the slammer, one less on the streets. So let's go fire up Esther and shoot on over there."

They were so excited about the whole field trip idea that they failed to see the shiny black SUV, pull out behind them and tail them all the way to the site. They also did not notice that as they arrived at the location that the SUV had pulled back a couple blocks away.

"OK, Reid, here is the corner here and here is the line." Garcia's level of excitement was creeping higher as the feeling of adventure and confidence grew larger. "Come on Reid. Look at this."

"Hey Garcia, I got it, let me take a few mental notes and then we can head back and close this case. I am so sure this is what I needed, and to think, others doubt us. What a team we are." Reid spoke as he turned and looked at Garcia. "Ready to go, let's head back to Esther."

"Good idea, hey doesn't it feel good to be a little rebellious. Just to say screw the brass and do this on our own. " Garcia was so caught up in her little soliquoy that she did not notice that Reid had stopped right in front of her. OMPHHHH! "Spencer Reid will you get your head out of the clouds and keep going, what are you….."

"Garcia, I think we have a problem…."Reid stammered.'

"What is our prob.." Garcia now saw what had Spencer Reid speechless, there leaned against Esther was two irate looking profilers. Hotch and Morgan's mouths were both drawn tight, no look of humor anywhere in their eyes. "UMMM.. Hi guys?"

Thanks for all the kind reviews, any ideas appreciated this is my first CM story


	4. Chapter 4

Double Trouble

Criminal Minds is property of CBS, all characters are theirs alone.

This is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfic, so reviews are appreciated. Thanks to all for the story alerts, it makes writing so enjoyable to know others like it.

Warning: This may contain spanking

"HI GUYS? Is that the best you have, Penelope Renee Garcia, hi guys?" The anger radiating off Derek Morgan could be felt across and into the next county. If one look is worth a thousand words, then Garcia was getting a complete novel from the expression that Derek was wearing and to make matters worse, he had called her by her full name. Penelope always knew she was in deep trouble when her mother would call her by her full name

"Uh, hi my hot stuff, is that any better?" Garcia was trying to break the ice and was not having any luck. She was quickly searching each of the agents face for any sign of just how much trouble they were in. While she was starting to realize the full repercussions of their actions, Hotch decided to voice his clear disappointment with them.

"Spencer Reid, what in the hell are you doing, and do not even try to think up a logical lie, I already have a good idea, so spouting off unrelated facts will not distract me." Hotch had made his way around the car and was not standing toe to toe with Reid. "I just have one question; did you think you could really get away with this?" Hotch's glare just dared him to answer him with anything but the truth.

"Well, Um, Hotch, actually, yes, yes, we did." Reid stumbled. There was no use lying anymore, they were already in enough trouble, no need to add insult to injury.

SWAT! "OWWW! Hotch, what are you doing? You can't do that to me…"Reid cried out as he rubbed his stinging backside. Reid was totally floored that Hotch would actually spank him here in public, and not just in public, but in front of Garcia and Morgan.

Garcia was so entranced by the interaction between Hotch and Reid that she failed to notice Derek had made his way to stand directly behind her. "Close your mouth, Garcia and stop staring." Derek whispered into her ear. "That was just a preview for the fireworks later on." The air of anger was still flowing off Morgan and Garcia was now starting to get a feeling of just how much trouble they were both in.

"I-I-I just can't believe that, Uh, did Hotch just spank Reid? Did I really see that" Penelope questioned as she turned to look Derek in the eyes, and what she saw there scared her. His eyes spoke of anger and disappointment, and those two feelings combined were never good. "Ohhh, Derek, sweetie, you are really upset aren't you?" Penelope started to take a couple steps back, feeling that what just happened to Reid was also in her future. "Look, I can explain my chocolate God."

"Can the sweet talk Garcia, we have a little discussion we need to take care of in private so just hop on in Esther so we can go.." Morgan quietly growled out, he had a notion that Garcia had no idea of just how dangerous her and Reid's stunts had been.

Garcia's eyes immediately flew to Hotch silently pleading for him to intervene and help her out here."Hotch,, please we.."

"Enough Garcia, if you and Reid want to go off like a junior dynamic duo, then you must pay the consequences. Reid, you are in my car, you are going home with me for the night and Garcia, Morgan will take you back to his place and he will handle you."

That set her off, how dare Hotch talk about her like she was a child. "HANDLE ME! Excuse me Hotch, but I am full and capable of taking care of myself. If you think that I am going to let this CAVEMAN attitude affect me then.." SWAT! "OWWWW! My God Derek what was that for?" Penelope jumped and turned her now sore backside safely up against Esther.

"Penelope Garcia, unless you want a full demonstration of what just happened, I strongly suggest that you get in the car, buckle up and keep quiet." Morgan said with a clear tone of authority. This was a side of Derek Morgan that Garcia had never seen, and in truth it scared her. "Hotch, we will see you at work tomorrow. " Morgan opened the door for Penelope to take the passenger seat when he saw her hesitate." I am driving, so just get in and buckle up, end of discussion." Garcia did as she was told, not wanting to irritate Morgan anymore.

Spencer, already knowing that adding fuel to Hotch's fire was not a good idea, had sat himself into Hotch's car and buckled himself in. Hotch entered the driver side, buckled, started the car and looked at Spencer. "Spencer, if Jason was here I would let him deal with you, but it is just me now so I will deal with you."

Each in their own car, heading to separate houses, Reid and Garcia both thought "This is not good, not good at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Double Trouble

**Sorry it took so long to update, been ill and in hospital for 2 weeks.**

Criminal Minds is property of CBS, all characters are theirs alone.

This is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfic, so reviews are appreciated. Thanks to all for the story alerts, it makes writing so enjoyable to know others like it.

Warning: This may contain spanking

SPENCER

The ride back to Hotch's house was filled with an eerie quiet. Each time Spencer started to explain, Hotch stopped him.

"You know Hotch, if you do not listen to me then how can I explain…'

"Spencer Reid, if you do not keep quiet until we get to the house, I am going to pull this car over and start the discussion now. Is that really what you want to do?"

Spencer let out a loud HMPHHH! He turned his head and just stared out the window. Now that they had separated Garcia and him, his bravado was quickly fading. He knew he was in big trouble and had an inkling that he knew how Hotch was going to deal with him, and that only made him more nervous.

Finally, they arrives at Hotch's house. "Ok, Spence, upstairs, guest room, corner until I come and tell you otherwise," Hotch ordered.

The thought of being ordered around like a belligerent teenager touched a nerve in Spencer. "Look, Hotch, I am not 13 yrs old, you can not just order me around. If I make a decision that does not make you happy, tough! I.. OUCH! Will you stop hitting me?" Spencer remarked as Hotch had added a hard swat to his backside.

"No, you listen to me Spencer Reid. You may not have had a father figure during your adolescent years, but when you joined the BAU you entered a family. Jason became a surrogate father in the beginning, but with his absence I have decided that it is time that I step into that role. So when you make a "decision" as you call it and that decision is made in bad judgement it is up to me to make you see where you are wrong and to see that you do not repeat this error."

"ERROR! You call us helping solve cases an error…"

"No, it is not the solving cases part that was an error, it was the sneaking around behind my back, lying to my face in my office when I asked you if you knew anything was going on, and then to top it off, you put your and Garcia life in danger. Those actions are the error, and I intend to make sure you never do anything this dangerous again, so guest room NOW! " Hotch finished his little speech with a quick nod up the stairs. He needed to cool off and think this through. He decided in the end that he needed to make sure his actions were justified and the one person he knew that would help him was in hiding. But, thankfully Jason had left an emergency number for and situations and this was definitely a situation. So reluctantly he picked up the phone and dialed Jason Gideon.

"_Hotch, what is wrong_?" Jason answered the phone quickly, fear rushing through him. He knew that Aaron would only call him if there was a dire emergency.

"Calm down, Jason no one is dead. Just having an issue with our Boy Genius, he could have gotten him and Garcia hurt of killed."

"_Slow down, Aaron and bring me up to speed here. Spencer would never hurt anyone."_

"No one was injured, but he pulled a dangerous stunt…" Aaron recalled the whole story to Jason, leaving out nothing.

"_So, our Boy decided that him and Garcia would become super sleuths, which could have been very dangerous, then he lied to your face when you asked if he knew anything. And to top it off, now he has an attitude with you. I think you know what you need to do. Think what you would do if Jack had pulled such stupid stunts and then think of Spencer as your son and then the rest will come naturally."_

"I do think of Spencer as a son, that is why I am so furious with him and his actions. It is as if he has no one to answer to outside of work and that is dangerous. I think it is time that Dad Aaron shows Spencer that there are some actions that require consequences. I can not let him put his self into danger, I could not lose an agent, or son. Thanks for the help, sorry for the interruption."

"_No problem Aaron, just keep him safe. Bye" _

Hotch hung up the phone, and turned and went into the game room picked up a ping pong paddle and turned to head upstairs. It was time that Spencer Reid learned that he had his BAU family that loved and cared for him and he now has a new surrogate dad that was going to make sure that Spencer does not endager himself again. Too bad that his lesson had to take place on Spencer's backside.

But before he dealt with his wayward son he wanted to make sure that Derek was taking care to discuss with Penelope the full repercussions of her actions also. So he quickly pressed Derek's speed dial number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hey, Hotch what's up?' Derek answered_

"Nothing, just spoke with Jason, giving him detail and making sure that I was making the right decision in my way of dealing with Spencer. I know it is the right thing to do, just hate doing it."

"_I know, I am having the same discussion in my head. I could have wrung Penelope's neck when I caught her at that scene. But since I can't do that I think her backside will have to do. I hate hurting her, but I would hate even more having to relive the whole Battle thing again. Maybe this will get it through her head, or tail."_

"OK, just making sure we were on the same page, talk to you in the morning. Bye"

KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Come in." Spencer said with a slight warble in his voice. The time that Hotch had left him upstairs staring at the corner had led him to two conclusions. First, that there were 48 a brush strokes required to paint this corner and two that he was in deeeep touble.

Hotch walked in and sat on the bed, he put the paddle on the other side so that Spencer did not see it. "Spencer, come here." Hotch said in a paternal authority tone.

"Hotch, when you speak to me in that tone of voice, I feel like you are treating me like a child." Spencer started to argue.

"Well, Spencer, when you act in a unadult like manner, how else should I talk? Before anything happens I want to talk to you. I know that you started living an adult life taking care of your mother alone, when you were very young. I feel that some of your decision making skills are not developed. Now, before you go all analytical on me, I know you are a genius and that you would never do anything that would put anyone else in danger, but when it comes to making decisions regarding yourself it is like you do not care if you get hurt or not. Well, son, let me tell you something, you are a vital part of this BAU family. You have brothers and sisters on this team that would go through hell and back to protect you. I as a father figure have certain responsibilities when it comes to protecting all of this family. If taking you over my knee is what is required to get through your head just how important you are to us then so be it. But, this punishment is not for helping solve those cases. This is for lying to me, and putting yourself in danger. Is that understood?"

"But, Hotch, is this the best way? Studies show that physical punishment often ends with.. Oomph!"Before Spencer could finish his argument, Hotch had tipped him over his knees. "Wait, a minute. SWAT! OWW! Hotch that hurt!"

"Supposed to son, hopefully we will not have to revisit this any time soon." SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! It did not take long before the burning in Spencer's backside became unbearable.

"St-t-top! Please, I pro-pro-promise never again. HOTCH!"

"Sorry, son, that was for endangering yourself, this is for lying to me. One thing I can't stand is lying." Hotch reached down and grabbed the ping pong paddle and laid the first lick on hard and fast.

SMACK!

OWWWW!"Holy Crap, Hotch! I, You, What?" Spencer never saw the paddle, but the first lick left a good impression. Spencer threw his hand back to prevent him from swatting again.

"Move your hand Spencer or I will hold it for you. I want to make sure you remember this for a while and maybe next time you are even tempted to lie to me you will think twice. Now stop fighting."

SMACK ! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Spencer knew by the fire in his backside that he would never sit again, but it wasn't the pain as much as the feeling of belonging that made Spencer start to cry. " I am-am- so-so-so-sorry.'

Hotch knew it was time to finish this up, so he raised he right leg and lowered his left, making Spencer's sit spot an easy target." I hate to do this, but I hope you have learned your lesson.'

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"ARGHHHH!" Spencer yelled as Hotch finished the last 5 swats. As Hotch carefully sat him up on his leg, he gave him a hug and ruffed up his hair. As Spencer was still sniffling, Hotch turned to lay him on his side on the bed. Spencer turned his body to face away from Hotch, still mad that he had just spanked him.

"Look, I know you are mad at me right now, and I am OK with that. I will let you rest. Just know that I care for you as if you were Jack. If he had done half the things you had he would have had the same spanking, no matter his age. Once you are a father , you are one for life, so just know that I hated hurting you, but if it makes you think twice before you do anymore harebrained ideas, then I did my job. And also, if you do anything like this again, I will not hesitate to take my belt off to you backside. I have to protect my sons, even if it is from themselves." Hotch finished up and walked out the door, closing it behind him and headed back downstairs. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sat on the couch, closed his eyes and hoped that Spencer truly understood his position and hoped that he did not have to revisit this type of situation again.

"At this rate, I will be totally grey by the time Jack hits puberty."Hotch murmured to himself. He wondered how Garcia and Morgan and Penelope were doing.

**How do you think is going back with Morgan and Garcia? Any thoughts? Reviews are always welcome, since this is my first attempt at a CM fanfict.**


	6. Chapter 6

Double Trouble

Criminal Minds is property of CBS, all characters are theirs alone.

This is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfic, so reviews are appreciated. Thanks to all for the story alerts, it makes writing so enjoyable to know others like it.

Special thnaks to Chelsea1234 for her guidance, wisdom and support!

Warning: This may contain spanking

On the other side of town Morgan had instructed Garcia that as soon as they reached her house she was to go to her room and think about her actions and why he was so upset with her. He hoped this would give him enough time to think and cool down. He was dreading going into that room, he was hated that he would cause his baby girl any pain ever, but mostly he feared he could not face his life if something had happened to her and it was that last feeling that steeled his nerves and made him go to Garcia.

"Penelope?" Derek asked as he walked through the colorful hanging beads that hung as her door.

"Yeah, Derek, what do you want?" Penelope answered with attitude. She had sat here alone for at least 15 minutes and the more she thought about it the less remorseful and more belligerent she became. She was an adult and felt like a wayward teenager instead. Plus, she liked being in control of any situation, that was one of the reasons she loved technical work, she was the human, she made the keystrokes that controlled the situations most of the time. She did not like it at all to be out of her element of control.

"Can the 'tude Baby Girl, I want to talk to you first." Derek proceeded to sit down beside her on her bed.

"Oh, so now it is back to Baby Girl, not Penelope."

"Penelope Garcia, you will always be my Baby Girl, but there are certain times when I feel like I need to rein you in and this is the top of the times. All I need is an honest answer to one question. Do you think you can do that for me?" Derek asked.

"Of course Derek, I neve.. Oh yeah I did lie to you back at the office? I am sorry for that so, yes I will be honest here, so go ahead, and ask away."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Derek asked in a steely tone that vibrated with anger and fear.

"I was, we were, I.. AHH. " Penelope tried to come with a good explanation, one that would soothe Derek's mind. She needed to convince him that she was not purposefully lying to him and that she knew all the dangers, but the more she thought about it she was not so sure she could be honest and tell him that. " The truth is Reid and I are tired of being treated with kid gloves. We figured that we could do some good work, help others and not get caught. We, or I mean I , wanted to be more active and I know that you guys tend to be on the overprotective side and I am tired of it." As Penelope talked, she started getting more and more upset.

"Well, little miss thing, let me tell you something, we would not need to be so overprotective if you had not already been shot once, and then to top it off, when you witnessed a murder in Alaska, you ran toward the event, not away. Maybe you need someone to keep you safe. Baby Girl, you do not have a mean bone in your body, you have a heart that wants to help all, but you put yourself in danger.." Morgan reached to turn her to face him, he gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. " I am not about to let you get yourself hurt or killed, is that understood? Maybe I need to help you think before you lie to me or ever do any other dangerous stunts. I love you too much to lose you and I hope you remember this after we are done."

"Who died and made you king? And done, as far as I am concerned we are done now.. " Before she could finish her little speech Derek had flipped her over his knee. " Wait, Derek, you can't be serious..SWAT! OWWW! That hurt!"

"Supposed to Penelope, maybe after this you will think before you act." Derek then started bringing his hand down on her upended backside over and over again.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"ARGHHH! Derek, stop you can't..OW! Derek, please.." Penelope was not going to cry, she would not let him break her, but as the fire was growing on her backside the more she realized that she had put herself in danger and she had lied to Derek. The guilt that she had lied broke her and she started sobbing. "I.I.I..… s.s. Derek. Owww! I will never lie to you again." She thought that she would never sit down again either.

"What about the jumping into dangerous situations?" Derek emphasized with a harder SWAT!.

"OWWW! I…I.. will not put myself..…danger. Please!" She was sobbing so hard that she did not realize that Derek had stopped. He gently pulled her up and arranged her so her backside was not sitting on his leg and most of the weight was on her thighs. " D., I am.."

"SHHHH! Baby Girl, no need to talk now, just listen. You will always be my Baby Girl, remember you are my God-given solace. I need you to always talk to me, and if something happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Derek gently pushed the wet strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. He wiped the tears away with his finger and then lifted her chin so she could truly see the meaning in his eyes. " I do not think I could function as a whole person if you are not in my life. You are the sunshine on my cloudy days. I told you in Alaska that I had signed up to protect you for the rest of my life and I meant that. I hated having to do this to you, but if a spanking helps you think before you act then so be it. I never want to hurt my Baby Girl, but if this is what it takes to protect you then I will do it again. So please, do not make me do this again."

Penelope could see just how much Derek meant those words, and that he was in as much pain, or maybe not as much pain, but it had not been easy for him to go through all of this. She could see it in his eyes that he truly felt that he could not make it without her and that made her feel like she was truly cherished. "Derek, my Adonis, I am sorry that I put you through this. I..I..I.. was only thinking of myself, sometimes I forget that I have a family, although not blood, but a family that cares for me."

"Damn, straight woman." Derek said as he tousled her hair. "You better remember that in the future also."

"Oh, I have a feeling that I will not be forgetting anytime soon. Especially any time I sit down in the near future. Oh, and by the way, that hurt." Penelope said as she stood up and tried to walk to the kitchen, each step rubbing her stockings against her sore backside.

"Supposed to sweet cheeks, it is to serve as a little reminder for a while. Please do not make me have to do this again." Derek said as he walked past her and grabbed two beers out of the fridge and headed for the couch." Come on, pick a good chick flick, grab the ice cream and let's just sit and chill."

"Oh, sure sugar, but I do not know about the sitting part.." Penelope answered with a little giggle. She was glad that there was no awkwardness after the spanking, but she knew in her heart she never wanted to make Derek Morgan that upset again. "Oh, I forgot all about Spencer, Asshhhh! " Penelope took a deep breath as she sat down for the first time.

"It will lessen in a little bit, and by the way, Spencer faired the same discussion that you and I just had, he just had to deal with Hotch. I am glad you are not in his pants..Ha!"


End file.
